clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Union Sovereignity Treaty
The Rock Union Sovereignity Treaty is a treaty in which the Rock Union is recognized, protected and left in "peace". It was controversial, since the Rock Union has the highest Judgy smuggling rate and is used as a hub for those smugglers. This was remedied by specfically defining the black market in the Treaty. Other parts which are controversial is the signing by the Rock Union government, which is a Panarchy, meaning that there is not an official government, with everyone having their own faction. There was a huge battle of the bands which delayed the actual signing and kept the ambassadors waiting. Even the battle of the bands didn't settle it and Voltaire the Wise signed it acting on all rockers' behalf. Text of the treaty The Government of the United States of Antarctica, The Government of the Republic of the Margate Antarctica Islands, The Members of the United Antarctic Nations, The National Alliance of Rock and Roll and All that is Awesome, As well as the Undersigned, PREAMBLE BELEIVING that the Rock Union is a sovereign realm, SEEING that it is in the crosshairs of the ever-expanding Snoss empire, NOTING that a nation without a military can not protect itself, AWARE that Rock Union has maintained a diehard neutral stance in all Snoss wars, SEEKING to further peace in the islands of Antartica, -AND HOPING to protect a neutral and peaceful island from being annexed, AGREE to the following provisions in the free exercise of their sovereignty, in order to implement the "Sovereignity of Rock Union Treaty". ARTICLE I 1. The undersigned and any future signatories hereby recognize Rock Union as its own sovereign realm, and therefore acknowledges its decrees, edicts, law, and borders as its own and not under the jurisdiction of any realm. 2. The undersigned allow Rock Union to excercise this jurisdiction as they see fit, their influence including terrestrial borders, airspace and terrortorial waters extending ninety miles out of the island in all directions, unless contradicting with a previous established state, which, if also signing, will meet halfway with a sixty-thirty split- Rock Union getting the thirty. 3. The undersigned agrees, in all means of diplomacy and law, to recognize Rock Union as a country and to deal with the regime accordingly. 4. Or, in other words: :a. The undersigned recognize and will respect Rock Unions's sovereignty, territorial integrity and political independence. :b. The undersigned recognize and will respect each other's right to live in peace within their secure and recognized boundaries. :c. The undersigned will refrain from the threat or use of force against Rock Union and will settle all disputes between them by peaceful means. ARTICLE II 1. As Rock Union is devoid of any military, all the undersigned shall never wage acts of war on Rock Union or her inhabitants. 2. Rock Union, in turn, shall forever remain neutral in all conflicts past, present, and future, and never declare or wage war with any of the undersigned. :a. Rock Union shall never gather a standing army of over two thousand soldiers, nor shall it engage in conscription or excessive manufacture of arms. :b. Rock Union shall never take arms against another soverign realm unless directly invaded. 3. Failure to follow Article II results in the nullification of this Treaty and lifts the protected status of the island and all areas. ARTICLE III 1. The undersigned, while recognizing Rock Union as a sovereign nation, shall not recognize any one government as the official sovereign of the realm, nor shall they acknowledge any sole leader, motto, anthem, or other institution of rule, excluding the national flag. 2. The undersigned shall never make any attempts, directly, indirectly, or through any manipulation, to establish one form of government over another in Rock Union, nor shall they aid one in the providing of arms or other methods of enabling one government over another. 3. None of the undersigned shall side with any particular faction in Rock Union or attempt to force one form of government on all others. :a. In persuance of Article I and II, the undersigned recognize the political system of Rock Union. :b. Also in persuance, the undersigned bar themselves from agression against the country. ARTICLE IV 1. In persuance of Article I, the undersigned also recognize Rock Union's cries of peace. :a. They shall not wage war against Rock Union and her territories. :b. They are not to invade or unlawfully enter Rock Union's sovereign borders. :c. They shall not use force, military or otherwise, indirect or direct, against the country for any reasons other than outlined in Annex I. 2. As decreed in Article II, none of the undersigned may take any coercive action against Rock Union. ARTICLE V 1. Disputes arising out of the application or interpretation of this Treaty shall be resolved by negotiations. 2. Any such disputes which cannot be settled by negotiations shall be resolved by conciliation or submitted to arbitration. ARTICLE VI 1. Rock Union and the undersigned may establish diplomatic and consular relations and to exchange ambassadors upon ratification of the Treaty. ANNEX I 1. Rock Union is to acknowledge the ban of Judgies brand candy bar in the United States of Antarctica and, if applicable, amongst the undersigned. 2. Rock Union may not use this Treaty, or any subsequent or overriding treaty or agreement, to permit its unlawful export of Judgy brand candy bars to the United States of Antarctica. 3. In addition, Rock Union can not goods deemed unlawful to any of the undersigned. This includes, but is in no way limited to, file cabinet mechanisms to Dorkugal, or chewing gum to Margate Antarctica Islands. :a. The undersigned have the right to use force to prevent the smuggling of unlawful goods into their respective borders. :b. Rock Union's governments and citizenry must take steps not to export illegal goods to any of the undersigned. 4. Excluding the exemptions above, the undersigned may not directly interfere with the economy and market of Rock Union, outside of the legal methods of trade and business as established by their respective law. No government in Rock Union shall sanction the export of illegal items. 5. What is and what is not a legal item is entirely dependant on the importing country's law. {list of governments that ratified the treaty} Witnessed by Voltaire of Rock Union, 'The Wise Man' of Rock Union, Long Lee, Prime Minister of Margate Antarctica, Nathan Amysod, President of Margate Antarctica, Judge Xavier, Chief Justice of the United States of Antarctica Category:Diplomacy Category:Legislations